Many cities are in lack of water, while traditional toilet bowl consumes large amounts of water, which results in wastage of water resource, especially for toilets in public places. Moreover, bad smell will escape from the sewage draining passage of the toilet bowl, splash may also occur, and further sewage may stick on the surface of the toilet bowl easily.
To overcome the above problems, a sanitary ware of foam sealing type is developed. Foam is generated to flush the sanitary ware such that the urine and the excrement will be discharged quickly without sticking on the sanitary ware. The foam will prevent the sewage from splashing and the bad smell from escaping out. However, there are still some problems. For instance, a metal pipe is normally added for transporting the foam, the pipe will get blocked due to the long-term corrosion, the foam supplying speed is low, and further the distributing of the foam is not even.